Second Best
by Melanie Geller
Summary: Updated! (well with an actually...) Will continue Second Best under new name: Melanie Geller. What is Monica going to do? How does Chandler fit into this picture? Why are the Walthams there?
1. Chapter One

Title: Second Best  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N: This fic takes place when Monica and Rachel are sixteen. I think this fic will revolve mainly around Monica. Ross, Rachel, and Chandler will be in it later. Joey and Phoebe probably won't appear. Let's begin...  
  
As Monica Geller looked in the mirror, she saw herself as a leftover. She was just the second best thing compared to everyone: her older brother, her best friend, and virtually everyone else she came in contact with. Monica was always the second choice for everything. She sighed as she put on some lipstick.  
  
Tonight was the night of her parent's business party. It was just three guests, but for some reason it was a big deal. Monica had originally gone downstairs in blue jeans and a white tank top, only to be greeted by another critical remark from her mother. Apparently, Judy thought that if Monica could lose all that weight, then the least that she could do was to put on a decent outfit. To some, Judy's remarks would hurt. In the past sixteen years, Monica had learned to block out the cruel remarks and sarcastic comments. Her father wasn't nearly as bad, but he tended to pay more attention to her brother, Ross.  
  
Ross. Monica felt the anger soar inside her as she thought of her brother's name. He was the perfect son, one that could do no wrong. He got everything he wanted. Even though they were only two years apart, the siblings were not close at all. Ross thought of Monica as his annoying little sister. He still loved her though. And for the most part, Monica loved Ross. What she didn't love was how he always got his way and was perfect. Her feelings towards people were all over the place.  
  
Although there was one thing that Ross couldn't have. Rachel Green. For nearly three years, Ross had been in love with Rachel. Rachel clearly showed no interest in Ross, and had a new boyfriend every two weeks. Ross had never even been on a date! Rachel was everything Monica wasn't: popular, pretty, and good with guys. All the guys wanted her, and all the girls wanted to be her. Sometimes Monica was happy that Ross and Rachel could never be together. She knew that they were perfect for eachother, but would never set Rachel up with Ross. It would give both of them one more thing to be better at than her. And Monica didn't think she could take that right now.  
  
As she brushed her hair back from her face, she looked in the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. Thick black hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. Why was is it so hard for me to get a boyfriend, she thought. I'm pretty enough now. I guess no one wants me. No one ever has and no one ever will.  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs. It was Rachel. As she walked toward the landing of the stairs, she listened to her mother talk to Rachel. Judy just loved Rachel. Once she told Monica that Rachel was like the daughter she never had. That remark had stung.  
  
She heard Ross trying to 'flirt' with Rachel. Rachel would never recognize that as flirting, thought Monica. She suppressed a giggle as she heard Ross continue his 'flirting'. Sometimes, she had to admit, she felt sorry for her brother. Maybe his life wasn't as perfect as it seemed. On occasion, she even felt kind towards her brother.  
  
She headed down the stairs, hearing her father open the door. She was startled when she ran right into her mother. Judy pulled Monica aside with a menacing look on her face.  
  
Judy: : I expect you'll be on your best behavior tonight, young lady. These clients are very important to your father's business. He needs their work right now. It's what will put food on the table. You, of all people, should know the importance of food...  
  
Monica: Alright Ma. I'll behave.  
  
Judy: I'm serious, young lady. If you make a fool out of yourself or anyone else...you had better not pull a 'Monica'.  
  
A 'Monica' was the term Judy used to describe when Monica screwed something up. Whether it be used to describe her school work or the way she acted sometimes, it was Judy's favorite phrase to put her daughter down, and she relished the chance to use it.  
  
Monica: Relax, Ma. I'll be fine. I'll just let you praise Ross and show him off. All the while ignoring me except for the occasional put-down and glare. Just-like-always.  
  
Judy grabbed Monica's face in her hand and looked in her eyes. Judy's eyes were overflowing with hatred. The type of hatred only someone with a heart of stone could possess. Monica could never figure out why her mother hated her so much.  
  
Judy: Don't you get sarcastic with me young lady. Ever.  
  
And with that she stormed away, putting on a false smile to welcome the dinner guests. Monica just stood there for a moment. She was tired of taking her mother's crap. For over sixteen years, she had put up with it. That time was over. As Monica was thinking of what she could do to get back at her mother, her father's voice rang up the stairs.  
  
Jack: Monica! Come downstairs and meet the Walthams!  
  
At that moment, she got an idea. She went down the stairs with a secret little smile on her face. She was going to turn a normal dinner party into an absolute nightmare...  
  
TBC.  
  
So that's part one. Was it bad, good, or somewhere in between? I would like some feedback, whether it be positive or negative. I have the next four chapters written, and I promise you it gets better and most of you probably think you know where I'm going with this, and most of you are probably wrong! ( Ideas are also greatly appreciated. Thanks! Mel 


	2. Just a lil note!

Hey everyone! After like three months of not updating, I suddenly got the urge to update my stories! But I didn't like my name. Writer5. So, after a long time I thought up a new name (Melanie Geller) that is much easier to remember! :) I had to dig into the depths of my computer to find the other chapters that I had saved to re-post them and I haven't done anything to them. So if enough people want me to, I can post the next chapters for my fics: Goodbye (R/R) and Second Best (M/C). If you want, check out my profile for some stuff I hope to write or my bio or whatever. Also, feel free to e-mail me at FriendsFan89@ross-n-rach.zzn.com. Thanks everyone! :)  
  
Mel 


End file.
